Diferente camino y Otra oportunidad
by Zeldris995
Summary: Zeldris logra entender el porque de la traición de su hermano mayor, estoy provocaría que se vea envuelto en una gran decisión, continuar con una venganza sin sentido, o ayudar a su hermano, su única familia para salvar a britannia de los mandamientos y de un enemigo el cual es muchísimo más peligroso. VAMOS A AVERIGUARLO
1. Cambio De Bando

Habían pasado 3 días después del ataque al reino de lionés a manos de fraudrin y los 10 mandamientos y la muerte del mismo debido a que meliodas decidió acabar con su vida, algo que zeldris a pesar de que lo aborrecía con toda su alma, considerando que el pecado de la ira los traiciono, aún seguía siendo su hermano, pero no solo su hermano sino su familia.

-maldita sea tengo que destruir a ese traidor…pero aun así es mi hermano, no tengo que matarlo, no si lo harás se repetía zeldris una y otra vez para así mismo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por gloxinia, quien lo miraba con algo de preocupación, esto sorprendió al mandamiento debido a que era la primera vez que veía ese comportamiento en su líder.

-zeldris, al parecer algo te aflige dijo gloxinia con preocupación

-para serte sincero, si hay algo dijo zeldris cabizbajo

-adelante cuéntame dijo gloxinia

-sabes tan bien como yo que meliodas nos traiciono, pero a pesar de eso, siento que no quiero matarlo por ser mi hermano, pero a la vez se que tengo que hacerlo dijo zeldris con algunas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

-eres el mandamiento de la piedad creo que deberías hacerle honor a ese titulo dijo gloxinia

-estas diciéndome que lo perdone dijo zeldris confundido

-algo así, pero en primer lugar tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo dijo gloxinia retirándose del lugar

Al cabo de unos minutos el mandamiento tomo su decisión así que salió del castillo, para dirigirse a buscar a los demás.

-zeldris que haces aquí dijo melascula

De la nada ella sintió una fuerte cortada en su pecho a causa de la espada del mandamiento.

\- ¡oye que rayos estás haciendo! Grito melascula confundida, pero a la vez adolorida

Zeldris con una mirada seria saca su espada y camina un poco hacia melascula.

-estoy haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en mi maldita vida dijo el mandamiento lanzándose sobre ella

Sombrero de jabalí

Los 7 pecados estaban celebrando tras su victoria en liones, con básicamente, cerveza, comida zukulenta de ban y comentarios de superioridad de parte de hawk, ya saben lo típico.

-oye capitán, ahora que acabamos con varios mandamientos, que haremos dijo Diane

-bueno, por el momento descansar para después ir por los demás dijo Meliodas

-eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando capitán dijo King descansando sobre chastiefol en su forma de almohada

-oye no seas un flojo dijo hawk

-sate sate sate, creo que deberían calmarse…esperen un segundo donde esta Elizabeth dijo Meliodas

-creo que esta dormida capitán dijo Ban

-bueno creo que iré a dormir con ella dijo meliodas

-no, claro que no dijo Hawk deteniéndolo al instante

-oh vamos hawk no le hare nada dijo meliodas

-claro que lo harás cerdo dijo hawk

-bueno que mas da dijo meliodas rindiéndose

Al cabo de un rato la princesa se despertó.

-hola amigos dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa

-oye Elizabeth dormiste bien dijo meliodas

-así es señor meliodas, gracias dijo la princesa

-te extrañe dijo el chico manoseándola

-oiga señor meliodas deténgase dijo Elizabeth sonrojada

-suéltala en este instante cerdo dijo Hawk molesto

De pronto todos en el sombrero de jabalí, sintieron un poder aterrador.

-ese poder es el de un mandamiento dice meliodas

-nos encontraron, maldita sea dijo ban

-ustedes quédense aquí, es una orden dijo el dragón de la ira

-pero capitán dijo King

\- ¡es una orden! Grito meliodas

Todos se quedaron callados, sabiendo que él si hablaba enserio.

Así que meliodas salió de la taberna para darse cuenta de que ese mandamiento era nada mas y nadie menos que su hermano zeldris.

-hola hermano dijo el chico seriamente

-que haces aquí dijo meliodas

-no vine a pelear dijo zeldris tirando su espada

\- ¿a qué vienes, si se puede saber? Dijo meliodas

-viene a decirte, pero sobre todo a pedirte algo dijo zeldris

-entonces que quieres dijo el rubio

-quiero que sepas que traicione a los 10 mandamientos y además quiero unirme a los 7 pecados, todo lo que pido es que aceptes me aceptes como tú hermano dijo zeldris

-de acuerdo, bienvenido al equipo, oye pero que paso con los demás mandamientos dijo meliodas con una sonrisa

-estas seguro, después de todo lo que hice y con respecto a la pregunta, solo estaba melascula, los demás están esparcidos por Britania dijo el mandamiento algo sorprendido

-así es después de todo eres mi hermano y de todas formas mereces una segunda oportunidad dijo meliodas colocando la mano sobre su hombro

-gracias hermano dijo el pelinegro

-bien, es hora de integrarte al grupo vamos dijo meliodas

Ellos dos entran a la taberna y ven a los demás tomando cerveza, pero al percatarse de la presencia del mandamiento, todos reaccionaron.

\- ¡capitán que está haciendo él aquí! Grito Ban

-oigan, tranquilos no vino a pelear, solo quiere hablar dijo meliodas

\- ¿a qué se refriere señor meliodas? Dijo Elizabeth

-vamos zeldris, diles el motivo dijo el chico

-escuchen, lamento haberles hecho pasar por mucho durante todo este tiempo, para que lo sepan traicione a los 10 mandamientos atacando a melascula, solo quiero pedirles que me acepten como compañero y como mandamiento de la piedad, pido que la tengan hacia mi dijo zeldris con una mirada que reflejaba arrepentimiento

-créanme, esta diciendo la verdad dijo meliodas

Los demás se miraron entre si y tomaron su decisión

-está bien, si el capitán lo esta diciendo que eso es cierto, bienvenido al equipo dijo Merlín

-gracias dijo zeldris con una sonrisa

-bienvenido señor zeldris dijo Elizabeth

-valla, no sabía que podías sonreír zeldrito dijo Hawk

-bueno zeldris, te gustaría un trago dijo meliodas entregándole una jarra de cerveza

-gracias…a todos dijo zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa

Y así fue como el mandamiento de la piedad comenzó nueva senda para tratar de arreglar los errores del pasado junto a los 7 pecados, la princesa Elizabeth y sobre todo junto a su hermano Meliodas, el dragón de la ira.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno muchachos, hasta aquí el capítulo de mi primer fic de Nanatsu No Taizai, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y los estaré viendo en el próximo capitulo. Nos vimos en Disney.**


	2. Corazón herido levemente

**Anochecer**

El mandamiento se encontraba recargado en el techo de la taberna mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, este se veía algo pensativo sobre la decisión que tomó el día anterior sobre unirse a los 7 pecados, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que era lo correcto si quería redimirse.

-a decir verdad, me siento a gusto estando aquí dijo Zeldris

-es una hermosa noche dijo Elizabeth

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunta el pelinegro

-solo venía a ver como estabas dijo Elizabeth

-de seguro piensas que estoy loco por haber atacado a mis "camaradas" dijo zeldris

-no, claro que no, tú fuiste quien tomó la decisión eso no te convierte en una mala persona dijo Elizabeth

-siempre me deje llevar por mi deseo de venganza y no solo eso sino también por un sentimiento de ira hacia él dijo zeldris

-señor zeldris, algo que aprendí del señor meliodas fue que, si te guías por la ira y el odio, no te dará paz, pero, sobre todo, tu eres el que decide en qué tipo de persona en la que decidas ser dijo la peli plateada

El mandamiento se puso a pensar por unos instantes y reflexiono sobre eso recordó todo lo que había hecho por su capricho de querer matar a meliodas, destruir a Britania solo por buscar más poder y no sabía todo lo que había perdido, perdió a su hermano y sobre todo a su amada Gelda, quien aún estaba sellada.

-al igual que meliodas yo también tuve un amor que yo mismo mate dijo zeldris algo triste

\- ¿de verdad? Dijo Elizabeth

\- así es y todo fue mi culpa, por querer intentar matar a meliodas durante la guerra de 3 mil años, olvide lo que en realidad me importaba, si ella pudiera verme en este maldito instante, me despreciaría y todo por mi sed de venganza y poder dijo zeldris destrozado

-lamento tanto tu perdida dijo Elizabeth

-las únicas dos cosas que tengo de ella, es su espada y el único regalo que le puede dar, fue un collar de oro, el cual fundí en el mango de la espada, esta es la única cosa que tengo de ella dijo Zeldris casi llorando

-si quiere lo dejare solo dijo Elizabeth retirándose del lugar

El chico todo lo que pudo hacer fue desahogar su dolor con lágrimas no solo de tristeza sino de furia, por haber interpuesto sus propias necesidades, en lugar de lo que a él en verdad le importaba

\- Siento del viento celos por acariciar tu cara cada mañana y quiero pegarme con él

Y a pesar de todo qué difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti, yo seré tu aire tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad

! quiero estar junto a ti! quiero dejar de morir en vida tú me haces vivir Todo por lo que soñé y nunca pude tener quiero dormir en tus ojos

Y al despertar beber de tu boca todavía de ti tengo sed y a pesar de todo

Qué difícil es que no me duela estar sin ti yo seré tu aire tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad

¡quiero estar junto a ti!

Si te vas mi amor, si tú te vas me volveré a encerrar en vida y no saldré

¿dónde estás? mi vida ¿dónde estás?

Pues necesito tu amor para vivir cantaba zeldris hacia el cielo estrellado con varias lágrimas en los ojos

Cuando de repente el mandamiento fue cubierto por una luz en donde se encontraba en un lugar lleno de cristales gigantes.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Pregunta el chico

\- Hola Zeldris dijo una voz la cual el demonio reconoció fácilmente

-no puede ser...esa voz dijo zeldris volteando

-no has cambiado nada dijo Gelda con una sonrisa

\- cómo es que estas...vida dijo zeldris sin poder creerlo

-esta es la necrópolis, un lugar en el cual los seres vivos y los muertos pueden reencontrarse dijo Gelda

-entonces...eso quiere decir que no estas con viva dijo zeldris

-así es, pero si estoy en la capacidad de verte dijo Gelda con una sonrisa

-eso quiere decir que has visto todo lo que he hecho dijo Zeldris

-así es y quiero que sepas que no estoy decepcionada de ti dijo la mujer

-pues deberías estarlo...mate a demasiadas personas, aniquile decenas de reinos y lo que es peor trate de matar a mi propio hermano dijo zeldris cabizbajo

-no tienes la culpa, te dejaste llevar por la ira y el sentimiento de venganza, esto te nublo la mente dijo Gelda abrazándolo

-tengo que enmendar todo lo que hice dijo zeldris

-hazlo entonces, si quieres sanar tu corazón y alma, es tu deber hacer que eso pase dijo Gelda

-pero no sé cómo hacer esto sin ti dijo zeldris

-no tienes por qué hacerlo solo, tienes a tu hermano meliodas y a los 7 pecados capitales, ellos se harán cargo de ti, yo estaré siempre contigo dijo Gelda besando al pelinegro en la frente

De pronto el chico empezaba a regresar al mundo físico y una vez ahí, se sintió algo confundido al principio, pero a los pocos segundos se recompuso.

-gracias dijo zeldris

-no hay porque dijo Gelda

\- ¿Dónde estás? Pregunto zeldris mirando a todos lados

-justo aquí dijo Gelda por medio de la espada

(algo así como helbram en el casco de King)

-transferí mi alma a la espada y ahora soy capaz de hablar contigo desde aquí dijo Gelda

El mandamiento solo sonrió y se dispuso a entrar al sombrero de jabalí donde todos estaba dormidos en el suelo a causa de la borrachera.

-je están chiflados dijo zeldris dirigiéndose a una habitación

Al llegar el chico se quitó las partes metálicas de sus brazos y se acostó, pero sin antes dejar su espada a un lado de la cama.

-Duerme bien mi amor dijo Gelda

-Gracias dijo zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban alistando la taberna para empezar el día, mientras que cierto mandamiento aún continuaba dormido como si de un oso en época de hibernación se tratase.

-oye hermano arriba, deja de holgazanear dijo meliodas entrando a la habitación

-Gelda, solo 5 minutos más por favor dijo zeldris aun somnoliento

-o vamos zeldris, si no te levantas, no tendrás brochetas de carne de dragón que tanto te gustan dijo meliodas tratando de sonar como mujer

-nadie toca mis brochetas de dragón dijo zeldris yendo rápidamente a la cocina

-jejeje... nunca pensé que eso funcionaria dijo meliodas con una sonrisa

Una vez abajo el chico pudo ver a todos comiendo tranquilamente incluyendo a gilthunder, howzer y griamore, pero por precaución solo se escondió detrás de la pared que conectaba las escaleras con el primer piso de la taberna.

-buenos días muchachos dijo meliodas

-hola capitán meliodas dijo gilthunder con una sonrisa

-quiero que conozcan a alguien que se nos acaba de unir al equipo dijo meliodas

En eso salió el mandamiento de la piedad, algo que los 3 caballeros sacros lo tomaron como una emboscada.

-capitán meliodas cuidado dijo howzer sacando su arma

-oigan tranquilos, sé que no les dije esto antes, pero mi hermano ahora es parte del equipo dijo meliodas

\- ¡NANI! Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

\- eso es correcto, traicione a los 10 mandamientos y ahora soy parte de los 7 pecados dijo Zeldris con su mirada fría de siempre

-tranquilos, a nosotros también nos costó creerlo al principio dijo Escanor

-entonces lo que dices es verdad dijo griamore

-así es, ahora es uno de nosotros dijo meliodas colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo del chico

-pero mi duda es como lo tomara el rey Bartra dijo Howzer

-pues, habrá que dejar que zeldris explique todo dijo meliodas

Después de esa conversación la mamá de hawk se dirigió al castillo de liones, al llegar los pecados y zeldris bajaron, pero los guardias al ver al mandamiento lo rodearon, esto hizo que el pelinegro subiera la guardia.

-Sate sate sate, déjenlo en paz dijo meliodas

-pero señor él es un mandamiento dijo un guardia

-puede que lo sea, pero aun así es mi hermano, así que si intentan matarlo...yo lo hare primero dijo meliodas con una mirada aterradora

-lo lamentamos señor dijo el guardia demasiado asustado

Después de eso los 7 pecados y el mandamiento se dirigieron a la sala de trono donde estaba el rey Bartra, quien se impresiono al ver a zeldris.

-capitán meliodas, veo que atraparon a un mandamiento dijo bartra

-en realidad no, mi hermano zeldris traiciono a los otros mandamientos y se unió a nosotros dijo meliodas

-como sabes que no es un plan para estar más cerca del reino dijo bartra

-si quiere oírlo desde sus labios deje que lo explique dijo meliodas

Zeldris se acerca hacia el rey, quien aún le tenía mucha desconfianza.

-meliodas dice la verdad, yo estaba en la guarida reflexionando sobre todo lo que hice, no solo haber atacado a la ciudad, ni tampoco haber tomado camelot sino también haber matado a la única persona que me importaba dijo zeldris apretando sus puños con rabia

-continua dijo bartra

-bien, el hecho es que ataque a uno de los mandamientos, siento esta melascula de la fe, con mi propia espada, así que escape de camelot, me encamine hacia el lugar donde estaba mi hermano meliodas y sorpresivamente me acepto para unirme a los 7 pecados, para ayudar a dar caza a los mandamientos. todo lo que quiero, más que el poder, es de una vez por todas suplicar por piedad y que me acepten como uno más dijo zeldris

El rey Bartra creyó en sus palabras, ya que veía que estaba demasiado arrepentido.

-bien joven zeldris, eres bienvenido al reino de liones y como su rey te encargo la seguridad del reino junto a los demás pecados dijo Bartra

-gracias su majestad dijo el pelinegro

-no hay porque zeldris, creeme que tus crímenes serán perdonados y me asegurare que se elimine todos los documentos sobre ti, lo prometo dijo bartra

-se lo agradezco dijo zeldris

-aunque hay algo que debes hacer primero dijo bartra

-claro, lo que sea dijo el pelinegro

-tendrás que disculparte con el pueblo de liones dijo el rey

-entiendo, sé que llevara tiempo para que me acepten, pero se que no tengo opción dijo zeldris

Todos salieron del castillo para ir al centro de la ciudad, para que el mandamiento pudiera disculparse por todos los crímenes que había cometido.

Al llegar al lugar, el rey se dispuso a hablar con su pueblo.

-pueblo de liones, quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio, sobre uno de los mandamientos dijo bartra

\- ¿los atraparon por fin? Pregunta un herrero

-no exactamente, uno de ellos está aquí en liones y se unirá a los 7 pecados capitales, para ayudarnos a dar caza a los demás dijo bartra

-mi rey, como es posible que un monstruo de esa clase nos ayude sin que tengamos la mala suerte de que nos destruya a todos dijo una mujer

-quien nos ayudará será zeldris, el ex líder de los mandamientos... zeldris acércate dijo bartra

Todo el pueblo al escuchar ese nombre se espantó, muchos sintieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas.

El pelinegro saco su espada y la coloco en el suelo dando a entender que no quería matar a nadie.

-se perfectamente que soy causante de mis crímenes, se todas las vidas que e arrebatado a lo largo de estos años, pero cargo con un peso más grande del cual se que nunca me quitare de encima...hace 3000 años, incluso antes de unirme a los 10 mandamientos, tenia a alguien a quien apreciaba y amaba, mucho mas que el poder, su nombre era Gelda, pertenecía al clan de los vampiros, fue mi único y primer amor y si no hubiera sido por mi deseo de poder...ella un estaría a mi lado ese es el mandamiento con el que cargo... la piedad que no le pude dar, pero decidí traicionar a los mandamientos para poder redimirme conmigo mismo...la verdad no me importa si me creen o no, pero prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi disposición para que ustedes puedan aceptarme y si el rey bartra tuviera el poder de traer a Gelda de regreso a la vida, me cortaría el brazo aquí mismo, solo para sentir su calor una vez mas dijo zeldris algo cabizbajo

El lugar se silencio por completo dado el impacto de las palabras que salieron de su boca, cuando se empezaron a escuchar aplausos de parte de algunos y conforme pasaban los segundos todo el pueblo de liones aplaudió al nuevo integrante de los pecados capitales.

Es hizo que el equipo de meliodas sonriera por la buena acogida que tuvo el mandamiento, pero aun después de eso, había algunos que desconfiaban de el chico, pero eso no le importaba mucho, sabiendo que con el tiempo ellos también lo aceptarían.

Sombrero de jabalí

Todos estaban tomando cerveza para relajarse después de el discurso de zeldris, quien dentro de si aún le daba vueltas al asunto de su amada.

-maldición, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Gelda, siento que no puedo pasar un maldito minuto sin mencionarte dijo zeldris acariciando la empuñadura de su espada

-oye, ten un trago dijo King entregándole una botella de cerveza

-gracias dijo zeldris mientras limpiaba la hoja de la espada

-te puedo preguntar algo zeldris dijo el hada

-claro dijo zeldris

\- ¿extrañas a esa mujer de la que tanto mencionas no es cierto? Dijo King

-mas que cualquier cosa y esta espada fue el último regalo que ella me dio dijo zeldris tomando un sorbo de la botella

-la garganta no puede decir palabras vacías, esta ahogada con perdida, una agonía conocida por muchos de nosotros, el capitán perdió al amor de su vida, pero su fuego sigue encendido, Diane a su mentora, pero su fuego sigue encendido, todos hemos visto a un amigo, un familiar, un amor, caer ante los mandamientos, pero aun así la llama prevalece y todos nosotros vamos a encender un infierno, haremos ellos sientan el fuego de miles de personas inocentes dijo King con una sonrisa

**(FRASE SACADA DE LA SERIE DE ESPARTACO XD)**

-creo que tienes razón y si nos volvemos a encontrar en esta vida o en la otra, solo quiero estar en sus brazos una vez mas dijo zeldris

-no pierdas la esperanza dijo King

-lo intentare, gracias pecado de la pereza dijo zeldris

-de nada y llame King o arlequín dijo el hada

Al caer la noche zeldris estaba afuera observando las estrellas y pensando en todo lo que hizo hoy, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano mayor.

-hermosa noche dijo meliodas mirando hacia el cielo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dice el pelinegro con una mirada fría

-oye, no me mires así, solo quería ver a mi tonto hermanito dijo meliodas

-es cierto lo de tu y esa mujer dijo zeldris

-como sabes de ella dijo meliodas confundido

-el hada me lo dijo menciono zeldris

-pues sí, ella era algo muy preciado para mi dijo meliodas con una pequeña sonrisa

-creo que ambos perdimos a alguien preciado dijo zeldris

-pero lo importante es saber que ellas están con nosotros zeldris, es la razón más fuerte para seguir viviendo dijo meliodas

-es la primera vez que escucho algo coherente salir de esa bocotá dijo el pelinegro

-toma dijo meliodas entregándole una botella

-gracias dijo zeldris

-demos un pequeño brindis por ellas dos dijo el rubio

-salud dijo zeldris chocando la botella junto a la de su hermano

**GUARIDA DE LOS MANDAMIENTOS**

-Ese pequeño renacuajo nos traiciono dijo Melascula

-tienes razón y créeme que se arrepentirá, él y su maldito hermano dijo Monspeet

-ya quiero ponerle las manos encima dijo Derieri

-claro que lo haremos, ellos junto con toda Britannia van a caer dijo Gloxinia con una sonrisa

-pero habrá que planear una muy buena estrategia dijo Drole

-así es no podemos atacar sin un plan, pero tranquilos ya pensare en algo y cuando menos se lo esperen, mis queridos hermanos van a caer junto con el reino de liones dijo el mandamiento del amor con una sonrisa

-tengo una idea dice Monspeet

\- ¿Qué clase de idea? Pregunta estarossa intrigado

\- qué tal si hacemos otro festival de pelea, pero esta vez sin que sospechen que somos nosotros dice Monspeet

-que gran idea, esto será divertido dijo gloxinia

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado espero sus comentarios**


	3. Probando mi valor

Al alzarse el amanecer, el equipo de meliodas se dirigía a un lugar situado en danafor, lugar que fue destruido por meliodas debido a su ira.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? pregunta Griamore

-es danafor, justo antes de su destrucción dijo Hendrickson

-están seguros de que esta fue la ubicación que nos dio el rey bartra, este lugar esta... muerto dijo Gilthunder

-así es, según informantes, todavía hay demonios grises y rojos aquí, él quiere que los exterminemos a todos, para que no puedan llegar a liones dijo Meliodas

-Mamá de hawk, ves algún lugar para aterrizar dijo Elizabeth

Ella inmediatamente aterrizo en una zona plana que estaba a varios metros alejado del colosal agujero del lugar.

Meliodas al llegar al sitio le pasaban flashbacks muy rápidos de los últimos momentos de danafor, específicamente cuando él lo destruyo y lo peor de todo es que la última imagen fue el cadáver de Liz frente a él.

\- ¿señor meliodas, se encuentra bien? Pregunta Elizabeth preocupada

-sí, no te preocupes por mi dijo el rubio fingiendo una sonrisa

-y que se supone que encontraremos en este basurero dijo hawk

-tenemos que buscar a los demonios que todavía queden, así que tendremos que dividirnos, yo, Zeldris, Ban y Elizabeth seremos el primer grupo, King, Diane, Gowther serán el segundo, Griamore, Hendrickson, Hauser y el pequeño Gill serán el 3 grupo, Escanor, Merlín y Slider ordeno meliodas

Entonces todos se dispusieron a buscar a los demonios rojos y grises que quedaban.

Esto que fuera más fácil encontrarlos, pero a la vez los ponía en peligro con facilidad.

El zorro de la avaricia ban presentía el poder de un demonio gris cerca de su posición.

-capitán sientes es dijo ban

-si se trata de un demonio gris, tengan cuidado dijo meliodas

Cuando de repente uno de ellos apareció en el aire y los embistió por sorpresa. El demonio gris comenzó a atacarlos con técnicas oscuras, hasta que al mandamiento se le ocurrió una idea.

-Elizabeth, hawk escóndanse ahora dijo meliodas

-hermano, tengo una idea...distráiganlo y yo utilizare mi poder mágico _**Nébula siniestra**_ y así lo exterminare, pero cuando les indique, corran lo más lejos que puedan si no quedaran atrapados en el torbellino dijo zeldris

-oye, quién diablos te nombro líder dijo ban molesto

-hazle caso ban dijo meliodas

-maldita sea, está bien dijo ban

Ellos dos tuvieron que utilizar su poder mágico para hacerle, aunque sea algo de daño, mientras que el mandamiento buscaba un lugar alto para así poder atacar desde arriba.

-llego la hora de divertirme... hermano muévanse, pero ya y me refiero a que vuelen ordeno zeldris con su marca demoniaca activada

-Elizabeth, Hawk salgamos de aquí dijo meliodas corriendo

\- ¿pero que pasara con el señor zeldris? dijo la peli rosada

-al parecer tiene un plan, pero tendremos que salir de aquí antes de convertirnos en cenizas dijo meliodas

-oh vamos no creo que sea gran cosa, de todas formas, el poder de sir hawk es mucho muy superior dijo hawk

-maestro, si no quiere que lo conviertan en chuletas será mejor que corra dijo ban

-sabes que, tienes razón dijo el cerdo mientras corría

El mandamiento saco su espada y la envolvió en magia oscura, cuando estuvo completamente cubierta salto para así, apuntar a la cabeza del demonio gris. una vez lo tuvo en la mira cayo en picada.

-_**NEBULA SINIESTRA**_ Grito zeldris formando un enorme torbellino de materia oscura que absorbió por completo al demonio gris, pero este aun así este se resistía

-zeldris, no es suficiente dijo meliodas

-mierda, tendré que usar esto Dijo zeldris activando su modo asalto

La espada del mandamiento atravesó la cabeza del demonio gris y la pulverizo en el torbellino de oscuridad

-así que ese es el poder de zeldris dijo hawk mientras miraba al chico salir entre el humo

-je, créeme no has visto nada dijo meliodas con las manos detrás de la nuca

-el poder del señor zeldris es increíble dijo Elizabeth

-es un maldito monstruo dijo Ban

El mandamiento guardo su espada y se dispuso a ir con sus compañeros.

-valla hermano si Gelda pudiera verte ahora, estaría orgullosa dijo meliodas

-no hables de ella como si fuera tuya dijo zeldris algo molesto

-oye hawk...cual es el nivel de poder del señor zeldris dijo Elizabeth

-deja me ver... ¡**SANTOS CERDOS**!, Magia: **10000**, Fuerza: **47200**, Espíritu: **3800**, ósea que su poder total son unos bestiales... **61000**, ay mamá dijo Hawk impresionado casi a punto de desmayarse

-cielos, eso quiere decir que es más fuerte que el señor meliodas dijo Elizabeth

-así es, ni siquiera con mis poderes de regreso, pude vencerlo la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, es un auténtico guerrero dijo meliodas

-parece que usted aprecia mucho a su hermano dijo Elizabeth

-eso es correcto de todas formas, él es la única familia que tengo, a pesar de que estarossa también lo es dijo Meliodas

Después de esa batalla todos se dirigieron dónde estaban los otros, en eso vieron a los demás rodeados de montones de demonios grises y rojos muertos.

-capitán como les fue dijo diane

-muy bien, Zeldris acabo con un demonio gris dijo meliodas

-valla con razón cuando sentí ese poder mágico, me oriné en mis pantalones dijo Howzer

-es increíble, así que ese es el poder de un mandamiento dijo Griamore

-bien creo que ya terminamos con todos, será mejor regresar a liones para informarle al rey bartra del éxito de la misión dijo Merlín

Una vez de regreso a liones todos estaban en el castillo del rey, para dar su informe del resultado de la misión.

-al parecer, la misión que les encomendé fue completada con éxito dijo Bartra

-así es su majestad dijo Hendrickson

\- ¿y díganme donde esta zeldris? pregunta el rey

-digo que iría a caminar, pero me pidió que le diera su informe, el acabo con un demonio gris de un solo golpe su majestad dijo meliodas

-ya veo, es impresionante que haya acabado con un demonio gris con tanta facilidad dijo bartra sorprendido

-no olvide que él es mi hermano, incluso yo no pude vencerlo dijo meliodas con una sonrisa

**Con Zeldris**

El chico estaba caminando por las calles de la capital, mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho para ayudar a su hermano para detener a ese demonio.

-matar a ese demonio fue bastante sencillo, pero aun así meliodas me felicito por eso dijo zeldris

-_lo hizo porque sabe que eres muy valioso para él, además, fue un acto de aprobación que te dio, porque te ve como alguien muy relevante e importante para su equipo, además para mí siempre tendrás un corazón bondadoso, no importa lo que los demás piensen de ti _dijo Gelda

-creo que tienes razón, gracias por eso dijo zeldris

De repente se escucha a una niña gritando cerca de un callejón.

En eso el mandamiento fue a ver qué ocurría, al llegar a la escena vio a una niña de pelo lacio de color rojo y ojos verde claro, siendo golpeada por unos bandidos, en eso él se acercó a ellos.

-vamos niña, bailemos juntos dijo uno de los bandidos acercándose a la niña

\- ¡hey! Grita el pelinegro para llamar su atención

Los sujetos vuelven a ver quién los menciono.

-oh claro que van a bailar dijo zeldris sacando su espada

Zeldris se abalanzo sobre ellos de uno forma tan descomunalmente rápida, que ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar, los cuerpos del grupo de hombres quedaron tirados y partidos a la mitad brotando sangre por montones.

La niña quedo paralizada al ver tal escena y más aún que el mandamiento quedo en frente de ella.

-que va a hacerme dijo la pequeña casi temblando

-tranquila, ya no volverán hacerte daño dijo zeldris con una voz suave

-gracias señor dijo la niña abrazando al mandamiento

El chico quedo algo paralizado por la muestra de afecto de la pequeña, pero después entendió que fue solo un acto inconsciente de la niña.

-pero la próxima vez no entres a los callejones, me lo prometes dijo zeldris limpiando el rostro de la niña

-sí señor, lo prometo dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa

-bien, ahora vuelve a casa, lo más probable es que tus padres estén preocupados por ti dijo zeldris sonriendo

-gracias de nuevo señor dice la niña yéndose del lugar

-_**valla zeldris, quien diría que eras tan bueno **_dijo Gelda con un tono algo burlón

-déjame en paz dijo zeldris algo molesto

Después de eso el chico salió del lugar solo para seguir caminando, mientras lo hacía muchas personas se alejaban o se asustaban de su presencia debido a que aún no le tenían la suficiente confianza.

-al parecer aun no soy lo suficiente confiable, al menos para algunos dijo el pelinegro

-_**pero por algo se empieza no es así **_dijo la vampira

Al paso de los minutos el chico se topó con los mandamientos Ban y King, quienes estaban acompañados por Elaine y Diane.

-zeldris que haces por aquí dijo Elaine

-eso no es tu asunto niño dijo zeldris

-te sientes bien por haber salvado a una pequeña humana indefensa, no es así dijo Elaine

-maldición, como supiste dijo zeldris

-puedo leer mentes dijo el hada rubia

-rayos, si rescate una niña para evitar que fuera maltratada por unos bandidos...y con eso que dijo zeldris algo molesto

-eso significa que tienes corazón dijo King

-que esperabas de todas maneras es el mandamiento de la piedad dijo Diane

-pueda que lo sea, pero mi mandamiento en si consiste en que todo aquel que sea mi aliado no puede traicionarme, si lo hacen estos morirán, es como una especie de pacto explico el pelinegro

-valla eso es aterrador dijo Elaine

-esa fue la maldición que el rey demonio me otorgo, debido a que soy su heredero dijo el mandamiento

\- **¡eres su hijo!** Gritaron los 4 al unisonó

-así es, también lo son estarossa y meliodas, es por esa razón que son mis hermanos dijo zeldris

-que seas hermano del capitán, eso ya lo sabemos, pero nunca pensamos que ustedes eran hijos del rey demonio dijo King

-bueno tienen un buen punto dijo zeldris

Al paso de las horas todo se empezó a oscurecer, dando la bienvenida a la noche, la cual fue acompañada por una hermosa luna llena la cual iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

-diane me conto lo que paso contigo dijo meliodas

-entonces sabes que salve a una niña dijo zeldris

-así es, eso fue algo increíble dijo meliodas

-oye hermano te importaría si entrenamos dijo zeldris

-claro, por mi está bien dijo meliodas

En eso el jabalí de la gula salió a escena.

-antes de que causen algún desastre de proporciones épicas, será mejor que entrenen aquí dijo Merlín chasqueando los dedos

De pronto ellos dos estaban suspendidos en una altura no mayor a los 5 metros dentro del cubo perfecto, al poco rato los demás pecados y sus amigos salieron para ver que estaba pasando.

-señorita Merlín, que está ocurriendo dijo Escanor

-nada, solo que el capitán y su hermano planean entrenar un poco dijo Merlín

-valla esto será increíble dijo Gilthunder

\- **¡sir meliodas, pártale toda su madre a zeldris!** Grita Hendrickson

-jejeje Hendrickson, veo que estas muy ansioso río Griamore

-al parecer todos están ansioso por esto dijo meliodas

-espero no se te olvide, que esto no será una batalla a muerte, solo un entrenamiento dijo zeldris seriamente

-tranquilo hermano eso lo sé, aunque no creas que seré suave contigo dijo meliodas con una sonrisa

De repente el mandamiento se puso detrás de su hermano con su espada desenfundada.

-no te distraigas dijo zeldris

-y tú no te confíes dijo meliodas bloqueando el tajo con su tesoro sagrado

-regla número 1, jamás bajar la guardia, si lo haces date por muerto dijo zeldris desplazándose por debajo de las piernas de meliodas

El mandamiento al ver que su hermano estaba de espaldas decidió patearlo, pero este se dio la vuelta para darle un golpe con el mango de su espada directo en la cara.

-auch, eso debió doler dijo Howzer

-su nivel de poder a pesar de que el capitán es de **60000** y el de su hermano es solo un 10% más, parece que están bastante parejos dijo Gowther

-si esto es solo un entrenamiento, no quiero ni pensar si ellos dos se dieran con todo lo que tienen dijo Slider

-demonios capitán, haz algo ya maldita sea dijo Ban algo molesto

-regla número 2, nunca subestimes a tu oponente dijo zeldris activando su oscuridad para envolverla en su espada

-yo también puedo jugar ese juego dijo meliodas

En eso ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes a diestra y siniestra, aunque su nivel de poder estaba era superior de parte de meliodas, el mandamiento parecía que comenzaba a igualarlo, haciendo que ambos estuvieran parejos. En un momento el dragón de la ira acertó un gran corte en el pecho de su hermano.

-valla, eso dolió dijo zeldris

-hay más de donde vino eso dijo meliodas dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado directo a la cara

El golpe fue tan fuerte que zeldris fue a parar a la otra esquina del cubo junto con una gran mancha de sangre.

-creo que voy a vomitar dijo Escanor con nauseas

-es todo lo que tienes en tu arsenal dijo zeldris corriendo hacia él, para después tomarlo de la pierna izquierda

-rayos dijo meliodas siendo brutalmente estampado al suelo varias veces

\- **¡señor meliodas! **Grita Elizabeth preocupada

-rayos, tengo que hacer algo dijo meliodas

En una maniobra el rubio dio un giro de 360 grados para así zafarse del agarre, pero también torciendo por completo el brazo del mandamiento, para después darle un rodillazo en el pecho a zeldris, quien fue catapultado hacia el techo del cubo.

-buen movimiento, pero no es suficiente dijo el pelinegro cayendo en picada para chocar su espada con la de meliodas

-te tengo...**contraataque **dijo meliodas reflejando el ataque de su hermano

La cantidad de poder mágico fue tan colosalmente grande que hizo estallar el cubo perfecto esto sorprendió a todos, debido a que ni siquiera estaban usando el 1% de su máximo poder.

-capitán dijo King preocupado

-valla nunca pensé que fueran capaces de hacer explotar el cubo perfecto, cuando ni siquiera estaban usando todo su poder, esto es interesante dijo Merlín intrigada

Ambos demonios estaban en el suelo con heridas algo leves, pero una que otra bastante significativa en sus cuerpos.

-jejeje eso fue divertido dijo meliodas

\- jeje eres un maldito bastardo rio zeldris

-lo mismo va para ti dijo meliodas

-jajajaja rieron los dos

-señor meliodas, señor zeldris, se encuentran bien los dos dijo Elizabeth preocupada

-estamos bien Elizabeth, no te preocupes dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-será mejor entrar para curar sus heridas dijo Elizabeth

Una vez en el sombrero de jabalí, todos estaban bebiendo un poco de cerveza todos menos Ban, quien ya llevaba 20 botellas, los dos hermanos estaban tomando juntos en la barra del lugar.

-oye ese entrenamiento fue muy divertido dijo meliodas

-sí, aunque hubiera sido más divertido usando todo nuestro poder dijo zeldris

-qué tal si lo hacemos la próxima vez dijo meliodas

-me parece bien, pero esta vez yo ganare dijo zeldris

-si lo que tú digas hermanito dijo meliodas

-meliodas sabes algo que todavía no comprendo es por qué reprimes tus poderes dijo zeldris

-lo hago para mantener controlado el pecado con el que cargo dijo meliodas con una voz seria

-pero deberías poder controlarlo a estas alturas dijo zeldris

-así es, fue en la tierra santa de los druidas. Así fue como aprendí a reprimir mis sentimientos por Liz dijo meliodas

-me imagino que fue tu pareja dijo Zeldris

-es correcto y eso es debido a mi maldición dijo Meliodas

-te refieres a que cada reencarnación de ella muere cierto dijo Zeldris

-exacto, pero me prometí a mí mismo romper esa maldición dijo Meliodas

\- **¡capitán meliodas, están atacando el centro de la ciudad! **Dijo Hendrickson

-muy bien equipo, vamos a divertirnos dijo Meliodas

-por fin algo de diversión dijo Ban

Los 7 pecados, junto a los caballeros sacros y zeldris salieron a ver que estaba ocurriendo al llegar al lugar, todo estaba infestado de demonios grises y rojos.

-que rayos, como puede haber tantos dijo Hauser

-esto es obra de los mandamientos dijo Zeldris

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunta hawk

-solo nosotros tenemos la capacidad de hacer esto dijo zeldris

-oigan que tal si zeldris nos guía esta vez dijo meliodas

-pero hermano dijo el pelinegro

-tranquilo sé que puedes dijo meliodas

-de acuerdo, este es el plan, la prioridad es poner a salvo a los habitantes, se dividirán en grupos de 2... ahora muévanse ordeno zeldris

-ese es mi hermano dijo meliodas con una sonrisa

-capitán si fallamos por su culpa, yo mismo lo voy a matar dijo ban

-buena suerte con eso dijo meliodas yendo detrás de su hermano menor

Al llegar a la escena el lugar estaba infestado de demonios, se podía ver cómo la gente trataba de una forma desesperada de esconderse para evitar ser asesinada por esos monstruos.

-zeldris, alguna idea dijo meliodas

-tengo una, los más peligrosos son los demonios grises, así que deberíamos encargarnos de ellos en primer lugar, el plan será separar a los demonios grises e intentar sacarlos del centro de la ciudad y evitar que lleguen al castillo dijo zeldris

-no suena nada mal andando dijo meliodas

Todos se dispersaron en grupos de dos personas para sacar a esas bestias de la ciudad.

-bien zeldris, creo que somos tu y yo dijo meliodas

-eso parece, ahora tengamos un poco de diversión dijo zeldris

-oye hermanito que te parece una pequeña competencia dijo meliodas mientras cortaba a varios demonios

-claro porque no dijo zeldris

-el que mate primero **20000** demonios, gana una ronda de 14 botellas de cerveza dijo meliodas

-y el que consiga un número menor a ese se dispondrá a pagarla, trato hecho dijo zeldris

-Hecho, prepárate a perder dijo meliodas

-si claro, sigue soñando cabeza hueca dijo zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa

**Continuara...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy espero sus comentarios y todo lo demás nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...**


	4. Una Horrenda Verdad Sale a La Luz

Los dos hermanos se estaban enfrentando a los demonios grises en una competencia amistosa para ver quién de ellos dos era el mejor asesino de demonios.

-hermano, eres un poco lento...aunque debo admitir que eres muy bueno dijo zeldris

-dijo algo malo que fue que fue...soy muy bueno, no eso estaba muy bien dijo que...aah dijo que era lento, me dijeron lento pensó meliodas

\- ¡quién se atreve a llamarme así! Grito meliodas quien se encontraba en un bar local

-a niño sigues aquí, valla que eres lento dijo el cantinero

-dijo algo malo que fue pensó meliodas

-lárgate de aquí dijo el cantinero pateando a meliodas fuera del lugar

Bueno ya basta de estupideces vamos con el capitulo

Ellos dos continuaban derrotando a los demonios, quienes parecían un enjambre de abejas, esto hacía que ambos se esforzaran, pero a la vez se preguntaban si iban a dejar de salir.

-meliodas son demasiados dijo Zeldris

-creo que será mejor retirarnos dijo Meliodas

-tienes mucha razón, vámonos dijo el mandamiento

Ambos demonios se dirigieron hacia el castillo de liones, donde están reunidos los demás junto con Arturo quien ofreció su ayuda.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación? Pregunta el pelinegro

-el castillo por el momento no ha sufrido daños. El rey Bartra está dentro protegido por un hechizo que Merlín confecciono dijo Gowther

-perfecto, mientras no lleguen al castillo todo estará bien, pero tenemos un problema, varias hordas de demonios se vienen hacia acá, así que necesitamos crear una pared de soldados para detenerlos dijo Zeldris

-buen plan, aunque será mejor separar a los guerreros, los de magia defensiva serán la primera barrera y los guerreros de ofensiva serán los que estarán al frente yo y meliodas seremos la carnada dijo Zeldris

-me parece un buen plan dijo King

Dicho esto, todos se dispusieron a crear la barrera para que así los demonios no puedan atravesar el castillo, mientras tanto zeldris se encontraba matando demonios como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Hell Blade grita zeldris envolviendo a un par de demonios en llamas oscuras las cuales los desintegraron

-esto es demasiado fácil, pero será complicado saber cuál será el próximo movimiento de estarossa, así que será mejor que tenga cuidado dijo zeldris

-zeldris quítate de ahí grito meliodas quitando al pelinegro de un impacto proveniente de un demonio gris

\- ¡hermano! Grita zeldris preocupado

-no te preocupes por mi concéntrate en tu objetivo dijo meliodas

-mierda dijo zeldris con enojo

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los 10 mandamientos

Estarossa estaba observando todo gracias a un hechizo que el mismo creo para vigilar los movimientos de su hermano menor.

-valla que, si es tonto, todo lo hace para perdonarse a sí mismo, aunque mantiene todo su poder, pero es lo máximo que puedes hacer pequeño hermanito dijo estarossa con una sonrisa malvada

-crees que puedas mantener el secreto que tienes para zeldris desde hace tanto tiempo dijo Derieri

-no te preocupes, todo está bajo control y cuando menos se lo espere su vida se derrumbará y así poder matarlo dijo estarossa

Volviendo con nuestros dos héroes ellos aun continuaban combatiendo con los demonios.

-zeldris nos superar en número, no podremos contra todos dijo meliodas

-ya lo sé, será mejor hacer una retirada dijo el mandamiento

Pero de repente diane salió de la nada para ayudarlos junto a King.

-capitán, estas bien dijeron la gigante preocupada

-gracias diane estamos bien, aunque yo estoy algo herido dijo meliodas

-salgan de aquí nosotros nos haremos cargo dijo King

Los dos hermanos salieron del lugar para recuperar fuerzas y se ocultaron en un túnel que habían cerca de ahí.

-creo que estamos bien, como te sientes hermano dijo zeldris

-un poco adolorido, oye zeldris podemos platicar de algo mientras que me recupero dijo meliodas

-de que quieres hablar dijo zeldris

-es sobre ese día con Gelda dijo meliodas

Eso tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, haciendo que se sobresalte.

-sabes, se perfectamente que la amabas, cuando el rey demonio te ordeno matarla no lo hiciste, lamento no haber estado contigo ese día, cuanto más me necesitabas, pero no decidí matarla sino simplemente mantenerla en sellada, aunque no te puedo explicar cómo es que ella puede comunicarse contigo dijo meliodas

\- ¿eso quiere decir que la voz dentro de mi espada no es una ilusión? Pregunta el verdugo

-es correcto, Gelda ha estado siempre contigo, aun estando sellada dijo meliodas con una sonrisa

-y como se supone que hare para destruir el sello dijo zeldris

-yo no sé, eso es algo que te corresponde a ti descubrirlo dijo el rubio

-tienes razón, pero de todas maneras gracias dijo zeldris

-no hay porque, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y te prometo que hallaremos la manera de sacar a tu amada de ahí dijo meliodas

-eso tenlo por seguro dijo zeldris

-bueno será mejor continuar dijo meliodas saliendo del lugar

Una vez fuera de ahí, ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el castillo de liones el cual aún estaba bajo ataque de un pequeño grupo de demonios quienes trataban de romper el escudo, el cual protegía el castillo del rey.

-caballeros mantengan posiciones dijo gilthunder

De repente los 2 hermanos salieron a escena atacando al pequeño grupo.

-sir meliodas, señor zeldris que suerte que llegaron, nos están aplastando dijo howzer

-sería un buen momento para una mano dijo griamore

-trio de problemáticos, dejen que nosotros nos encargamos de esto, zeldris te necesito al mando dijo meliodas

-si debo ser yo, más altas las barreras cucarachas inútiles, hoy es un gran día para morir dijo zeldris activando su marca demoniaca

Todos quedaron en un pequeño estado de shock por el comentario del demonio.

\- ¿Qué, algún problema? Pregunta zeldris confundido

-no ninguno dijo howzer asustado

-bien entonces procedamos dijo zeldris

\- ¡sí señor! Gritaron todos al unisonó

La barrera de defensa cubrió todo el castillo del rey, mientras que por otro frente se libraba una pequeña pelea entre ban, King y diane.

-King, son demasiados demonios crees que podamos contra ellos dijo diane preocupada

-la única forma de destruirlos es con mi tesoro sagrado, ban lárguense de aquí ahora dijo King

-que estás diciendo idiota, si peleas solo te convertirán en un cuento de hadas dijo Ban

-King no lo hagas dijo diane

-tengo que hacerlo, vuelvan con el capitán, nos volveremos a ver diane es una promesa dijo King besando los labios de la gigante

-arlequín dijo diane

-ahora váyanse dijo King

Los dos pecados se retiraron del lugar dejando al rey de las hadas solo.

-muy bien desgraciados, los veré en el infierno, lanza sagrada Chastiefol modo 4, girasol dijo el hada disparando hacia los demonios, quienes se convirtieron en cenizas

-valla eso fue fácil dijo King sorprendido de sí mismo

-oye arlequín, el beso que le diste a esa gigante, fue muy lindo de tu parte dijo helbram

-cállate dijo King molesto

-jejeje, amigo eres demasiado sentimental dijo el hada de cabello rubio

-si como quieras, ahora será mejor regresar dijo King

De vuelta con los demás aun continuaban batallando contra los demonios, quienes se contaban en miles.

-diablos aún siguen llegando dijo slider

-esta cantidad de demonios solo puede significar que alguien está comandando esas hordas dijo Merlín

-esto es muy malo, si no descubrimos quien es, liones caerá en cuestión de segundos dijo jericho frustrada

-creo que se quienes dijo Hendrickson

-alguna idea dijo gilthunder

-sí, puede que el resto de los mandamientos sea el causante de esto dijo Hendrickson

-esto se puso peor dijo Dreyfus

De pronto un sol de la nada callo sobre ellos aniquilando a un 80% de ellos.

-Escanor dijo Merlín

-mi lady déjeme esto a mí, sol cruel dijo Escanor creando un enorme sol que cubrió el perímetro de los demonios extinguiéndolos

-gracias Escanor eso fue muy oportuno dijo meliodas

-no hay porque capitán, de todas maneras, era evidente que caerían tan fácil ante mi poder dijo Escanor con orgullo

-que oportuno, aunque un poco presumido dijo zeldris

Pero todavía no había acabado ya que salió lo que parecía ser un Albión

-rayos un Albión, lo que faltaba dijo ban

-meliodas encarguémonos de él, los demás cúbranos dijo zeldris

-claro, hagámoslo dijo meliodas

\- ¡ya escucharon caballeros, utilicen sus mejores ataques para cubrirlos! Dijo Hendrickson

Los dos demonios comenzaron a escalar por el brazo del Albión quien empezó a disparar ráfagas de magia, los cuales impactaban las barreras de defensa con violencia.

-zeldris, tenemos que hacer esto juntos, listo dijo meliodas

-cuando quieras dijo zeldris

-perfecto hagámoslo dijo meliodas activando un clon gracias a su tesoro sagrado

Pero de repente la palma del Albión impacto contra meliodas y su clon aplastándolos, aunque eso no fue todo, debido al golpe recibido, el pecado termino cayendo en picada.

-meliodas...estúpido hijo de perra, destruiré al Albión si mata a mi hermano dijo zeldris lanzándose para atrapar a su hermano mayor

Y una vez que el mandamiento agarro la mano de su hermano clavo su espada al cuerpo de la gigante criatura para así detener la caída.

-estas bien dijo el pelinegro

-si gracias, bueno terminemos el trabajo dijo meliodas alzando el pulgar

-bien tengo una idea, sostente dijo zeldris activando sus alas

-que vas a hacer dijo meliodas confundido

-confía en mí, será divertido dijo zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa

Zeldris tomo vuelo para dirigirse a lo más alto del Albión y así lanzar a meliodas para que lo pudiera atacar.

\- ¿listo zeldris? Pregunta meliodas

-claro que si hermano dijo zeldris con una sonrisa algo malévola

Meliodas lanzo a su hermano para que él pudiera entrar dentro de la criatura y colocar un poco de magia demoniaca dentro de ella, una vez al salir, él se colocó a la par del rubio.

-problema resuelto dijo zeldris cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda del Albión haciéndolo explotar

-valla no creí que fuera tan fácil dijo meliodas

-sabes que estamos por encima de esas cosas cierto dijo zeldris

-no me había dado cuenta, con razón fue tan sencillo dijo meliodas

El pelinegro solo lo miro con cara de "es enserio".

\- ¿Qué? Pregunta meliodas

-nada olvídalo, regresemos con los demás dijo zeldris

Ambos regresaron con el resto de los pecados quienes habían terminado con todos los demonios.

-buen trabajo dijo meliodas

-gracias capi dijo ban con su típica sonrisa

-oigan que creen que los mandamientos planeen hacer ahora dijo Howzer

-lo más seguro sea volver a atacar dijo zeldris

-no es necesario dijo una voz masculina

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y este era estarossa.

\- ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? pregunto King confundido

-valla, mis 2 bellos hermanos juntos...tengo tantas ganas de vomitar dijo estarossa

-será mejor que te largues de aquí dijo meliodas

-oye, no seas malo meliodas, además zeldris de seguro no sabes lo te tu preciosa Gelda dijo estarossa

\- ¿de que estas hablando? Dijo zeldris

-creíste que ella te hablaba dentro de tu preciada espada, que ella misma te regalo no es así, pues déjame decirte una cosa...todo este tiempo el que te estuvo hablando era yo hermanito, tu vampira aún continúa sellada dijo estarossa

Esa revelación paralizo a todos, pero muchísimo más a zeldris.

-de que estas hablando dijo diane

-al parecer estarossa manipulo la mente del hermano del capitán para hacerlo vulnerable dijo Gowther

-eso es muy cruel dijo Elizabeth

-valla una diosa quien lo diría dijo la peli plateado al ver a la princesa

-estarossa será mejor que te alejes de ella dijo meliodas

-no dijo zeldris deteniéndolo

\- ¿hermano que estás haciendo? Dijo meliodas preocupado

-yo me encargare, ustedes 7 pecados, no quiero que interfieran, esto es entre este bastardo y yo...entendieron dijo zeldris con voz amenazante

-no te enojes dijo King muerto de miedo

-bien, empecemos con esto dijo estarossa

-te silenciare para siempre dijo zeldris

-valla con esa boca besabas a esa asquerosa vampira dijo estarossa provocando al demonio

-cállate dijo zeldris entre dientes

-me encantaría verla aquí y hacerla mía, además adoraría ver como grita tu nombre mientras sufre dijo estarossa

\- ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! Grita zeldris al borde del colapso de ira

Una energía oscura comenzaba a cubrir parte de los brazos, piernas y el torso, dando vida a su modo asalto.

-me encargare de que seas eliminado por completo de este mundo dijo zeldris

-santos cerdos magia 103636 Fuerza: 90863 Espíritu: 65988 Total: 260487 dijo hawk casi al borde del ataque cardiaco

**(YA LO SE, SE ME PASO UN POCO LA MANO)**

El mandamiento se abalanzo sobre su "hermano" para sorprenderlo dándole un leve puñetazo en el estómago.

-ahora pagaras por lo que me hiciste dijo zeldris

-no me hagas reír dijo estarossa dándole un rodillazo

-eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer dijo zeldris deteniendo el golpe con su dedo

El chico comenzó a intercambiar golpes directos a la cara del peli plateado, estos mismos hacían que su piel se llenara de residuos de materia oscura, pero no una cualquiera, sino una que lo quemaba con cada impacto que este recibía.

-cómo es posible que puedas ganarme dijo estarossa tratando de conectar algún golpe

-si vuelves a mencionar a Gelda tendrás un destino peor que la muerte dijo zeldris

-jeje, espero que ella se esté pudriendo en su maldito sello dijo estarossa

En ese momento zeldris desapareció y le atravesó su espada al pecho.

-te dije que no la volvieras a mencionar dijo zeldris con una expresión seria

De pronto la espada del mandamiento comenzó a quemar desde dentro el cuerpo de estarossa.

\- ¡suéltame! Dijo estarossa desesperado

-si eso quieres...entonces lárgate de aquí dijo zeldris

El mandamiento catapulto a estarossa hacia los cielos para después envolver una pequeña fracción de su poder oscuro.

-esto se termino dijo zeldris lanzando la pequeña esfera de oscuridad hacia el mandamiento del amor haciéndolo explotar, al ver a estarossa caer, zeldris se elevo por los cielos

-Dies irae dijo zeldris invocando un portal encima de estarossa

Una vez el portal estuvo encima de la cabeza del peliplateado unos grandes rayos salieron del mismo impactando de forma violenta, provocando que estos perforaran todo su cuerpo.

-rayos este tipo si me produce miedo dijo Ban impresionado por el enorme poder de zeldris

-que esperabas de todas formas es mi hermano dijo meliodas

-Oiga capitán, se esta haciendo de noche dijo diane

-si volvamos a la taberna, oye zeldris vámonos dijo meliodas

-me quedare aquí un momento dijo zeldris desactivando su modo asalto

-como quieras dijo meliodas

Una vez solo zeldris se sentó en el suelo para ver el cielo estrellado.

-al parecer me mintieron, pero te prometo que te sacare de ese sello Gelda, es una promesa y no descansare hasta sentir tus brazos dijo zeldris apretando la empuñadura de su espada

-sé que lo conseguirás dijo meliodas

\- ¿hermano? Dijo zeldris

-no te preocupes haremos todo lo posible por recuperarla dijo meliodas colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano

-hare lo que sea y aniquilare a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino dijo zeldris

-bien dicho galán dijo meliodas dándole un leve golpe en el hombro

-regresemos a la taberna, estoy cansado y necesito un trago dijo zeldris tratando levantarse

-tranquilo déjame ayudarte dijo meliodas recargando su cabeza en el brazo de zeldris para ayudarlo a caminar

-te lo agradezco hermano dijo zeldris

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO GENTE ESO ES TODO POR EL DÍA DE HOY ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**


	5. Ella es mi

**ACLARACIÓN: A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO LAS HABILIDADES MÁGICAS DE ZELDRIS SON INVENTADAS POR MI, PERO LAS QUE EL POSEE SEGUIRÁN ESTANDO ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ELLO.**

**Sueño de Zeldris**

E_l mandamiento se encontraba caminando por un sendero el cual estaba en un bosque en plena mañana, este se hallaba vagando sin rumbo alguno hasta que escucho unos arbustos moverse cerca de donde él estaba._

_\- ¡Quién anda ahí...muéstrate! Grita zeldris molesto_

_-oye, porque me tratas así, solo estamos jugando recuerdas dijo una niña saliendo de los arbustos_

_Ella traía un vestido de color negro con mangas hasta los codos, junto con guantes de color rojo y unas botas de color azul oscuro._

_junto con cabello largo negro y unos grandes ojos rojos carmesí._

_-y que se supone que estás haciendo dijo zeldris con una voz seria y fría_

_-estamos jugando a las escondidas, recuerdas dijo la niña_

_-eso como rayos se juega dijo zeldris confundido_

_-solo tienes que contar hasta 10, para yo poder esconderme y después tú me buscas, lo estábamos jugando hace un rato...valla hoy estas más raro de lo normal dijo la pequeña niña_

_-muy bien entonces ocúltate dijo zeldris con los brazos cruzados_

_Al cabo de un rato el chico decidió ir a buscar a la niña._

_Pasaron unos 2 minutos hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarla, escondida detrás de un arbusto._

_-te encontré dijo zeldris seriamente_

_-jeje creí que era un buen escondite dijo la niña_

_El mandamiento solo sonrió de una manera en la cual jamás lo había hecho, este suceso lo hizo sentir...feliz por alguna extraña razón._

_-bueno será mejor irnos, ya está oscureciendo, mejor vamos antes de que se ella se preocupe porque no llegamos temprano para la cena dijo la pequeña sacando unas alas oscuras de su espalda_

**Fin del sueño**

Zeldris se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza y por más extraño que padeciera sienta que eso no era un simple sueño solamente, tenía la sensación de que fuera real.

-qué demonios fue eso dijo el pelinegro sentado a la orilla de la cama

\- ¿oye Zel puedo pasar? Pregunta meliodas detrás de la puerta

-adelante dijo el chico

Meliodas entra a la habitación de su hermano menor y lo observa algo confundido y alterado.

-te sientes bien hermano dijo meliodas preocupado

-eh, si estoy bien solo un poco agotado, anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos dijo zeldris

El chico intento salir de su habitación, pero fue detenido por meliodas quien se colocó frente a él.

-sé que no es cierto dijo meliodas serio

-solo necesito un poco de aire, por favor hermano dijo zeldris

-bien, pero si quieres hablar solo avísame, de acuerdo dijo meliodas colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano

-lo tendré en cuenta dijo zeldris

al cabo de unas cuantas horas todos se encontraban en la taberna, bebiendo y comiendo.

-hola señor zeldris, gusta algo de beber dijo Elizabeth

-necesito una botella de cerveza urgentemente dijo zeldris

-aquí tiene dijo Elizabeth entregándole la botella

-gracias dijo zeldris saliendo del lugar

el chico se encontraba sentado en el suelo bebiendo tranquilamente hasta que alguien lo interrumpido.

-oye porque no me dices que te sucede dijo meliodas

-no dijo zeldris con voz neutral

-bien si eso quieres, iremos al castillo de liones, bartra nos tiene una misión dijo meliodas

Una vez al llegar al castillo bartra estaba hablando con slider y jericho.

\- ¿eso es toda su majestad? pregunta la chica de cabello celeste

-así es, pueden retirarse dijo bartra

-padre, nos llamaste por algo en especial dijo Elizabeth

-es correcto, al parecer unos campesinos cerca de un pueblo de camelot dijeron haber escuchado una voz la cual estaba atrapada en lo que parecía ser una especie de ataúd el cual estaba supuestamente custodiado por demonios dijo bartra

\- ¿dónde se encuentra ese lugar dijo Gowther

-en las montañas al sur de camelot dijo el rey

-y usted quiere que investiguemos que hay dentro de ese ataúd dijo ban

-así es, pero lo peor es que según esos campesinos dicen lo que está atrapado en el ataúd es un híbrido, pero no saben de qué especie pueda ser, una vez que sepan que contiene quiero que lo traigan aquí a liones para que merlín pueda examinar su contenido y averiguar si es peligroso o no dijo bartra

-muy bien, andando ordeno meliodas

todos partieron hacia el lugar de destino, mientras que meliodas estaba junto con su hermano hablando de lo sucedido en la mañana.

-quieres hablar sobre eso hermano dijo meliodas

-sí, fue un sueño en el cual yo aparentemente estaba jugando con una niña, me tratara como si fuera si ella me conociera y lo más extraño de todo esto es, que se parecía muchísimo a mí y a ella dijo zeldris

-te refieres a...

pero meliodas no termino la frase ya que la mamá de hawk freno de pronto.

\- ¿qué sucede mamá de hawk? pregunta meliodas

\- ¡capitán parece que ya llegamos! grita diane

-muy bien equipo, andando ordena el rubio

todos bajaron, incluyendo a zeldris quien salió de muy mala gana.

-muy bien llego la hora recuerden nuestra prioridad es desmantelar el lugar ordeno meliodas

todos se dispersaron para eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en el camino.

-bien creo que es hora de divertirme un poco dijo zeldris activando su modo asalto

zeldris se abalanzo sobre cada demonio eliminándolos con suma facilidad, lo que ellos no esperaban es que los demonios habían pedido refuerzos y ahora eran más de la cuenta.

por su parte al pelinegro no le importo, él continúo acabando con los demonios como si nada

-hermano son demasiados, necesitamos ayuda dijo meliodas

\- ¡que acaso no ves que estoy ocupado! grita zeldris con rabia para después cortar la cabeza a un demonio gris

zeldris utilizo oscuridad para cubrir su espada formando una hoja muchísimo más grande y hecha de materia oscura.

-quítense del camino dijo zeldris

-muévanse grita meliodas

-Llanto de la muerte dijo zeldris con voz calmada

la enorme hoja cayó sobre todo demonio del sector provocando un gran impacto en el suelo para posteriormente comenzaran a salir grandes estacas de materia oscura las cuales iban aniquilando poco a poco a los demonios, pero sin antes de que una especie de ventisca llena de cuchillas los cortara poco a poco.

-buen trabajo todos en especial a ti hermano dijo meliodas

-gracias dijo zeldris

de pronto todos sintieron una presencia sumamente grande cerca del lugar.

-sintieron eso dijo King asustado

-sí, es una presencia sumamente dijo merlín

-es como si fuera un mandamiento dijo Gowther

-no es eso y viene de ahí dentro dijo zeldris señalando un edificio hecho pedazos

-será mejor investigar dijo meliodas

todos se dispusieron a entrar al lugar el cual estaba en un estado bastante deplorable, pero lo que más les llamo la atención era que al fondo del pasadizo había ese ataúd que bartra había mencionado.

-creo que lo encontramos dijo merlín

-si así es dijo meliodas

\- ¿qué creen que hay dentro? pregunta diane

-ahí algo dentro, eso explica la enorme cantidad de poder mágico que emana dijo merlín

-tenemos que abrirlo dijo meliodas

-capitán estas seguro dijo diane

-no hay opción dijo meliodas

el rubio se acercó al ataúd, pero este poseía una barrera mágica al rededor.

-rayos creí que sería más sencillo, merlín crees que puedas hacer algo dijo meliodas

-claro capitán dijo merlín

la mujer utilizo cancelación absoluta para desvanecer esa barrera mágica como si nada.

-es hora de ver que contiene dijo meliodas

al abrirlo una niña cayó al suelo dejando a todos atónitos en especial a zeldris.

-No puede ser posible pensó zeldris para sí mismo

-Es una niña dijo Elizabeth

-así es, pero no es humana, al parecer es parte demonio y parte vampiro dijo merlín

-cómo es posible dijo diane

-hawk, podrías ver cuál es su nivel de poder dijo meliodas

-claro dijo hawk

al ver su nivel de poder el cerdo casi se desmaya.

-**SANTOS TOCINOS...FUERZA: 90.000 MAGIA: 100.000 ESPÍRITU: 50.000 NIVEL DE PODER: 240.000 **Grita Hawk asustado pero a la vez impresionado

-maldita sea...pero es solo una niña dijo ban

-esto puede deberse a que es una híbrida entre dos clanes distintos y su nivel de poder es muy cercano al de zeldris dijo Gowther

-lo que no entiendo es que como es posible que sea un híbrido, si se supone que los vampiros estaban extintos dijo diane

-no lo sé, pero habrá que llevarla al castillo de liones dijo meliodas

una vez con la niña dentro del ataúd regresaron con la mamá de hawk.

mientras que regresaban a liones, zeldris estaba afuera del sombrero de jabalí pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

-no puede ser cierto, esto tiene que ser una broma dijo zeldris para sí mismo una y otra vez

-Zeldris, te encuentras bien dijo meliodas

-hermano, es ella dijo zeldris

-a que te refieres dijo meliodas confundido

-la niña, es ella dijo zeldris

-te refieres a la de...

-exacto dijo zeldris interrumpiendo a su hermano

\- ¿cómo estas tan seguro de eso? pregunta meliodas con los brazos cruzados

-sé que es ella, no hay otra explicación dijo zeldris

-y planeas que ella se quede con nosotros dijo meliodas

-así es dijo zeldris

al cabo de un rato ya habían llegado al castillo de liones, para así informarle al rey del éxito de la misión.

-bartra, la misión fue completada con existo dijo meliodas

-gran trabajo pecados capitales y que descubrieron dijo bartra

-en el ataúd había una niña la cual al parecer es un híbrido entre un vampiro y un demonio dijo Gowther

-eso es extraño y donde se encuentra en este momento dijo bartra

-merlín está examinándola para ver qué información nos puede brindar dijo meliodas

-de acuerdo, en todo caso muy buen trabajo meliodas dijo el rey

-no me lo agradezca a mí, sino a mi hermanito zeldris, él fue quien nos guio en esta misión dijo meliodas molestando al pelinegro

-hermano déjame en paz dijo zeldris irritado

-de todas maneras, gracias pecados capitales dijo bartra

de pronto todos escucharon un fuerte grito que venía desde donde merlín estaba.

\- ¿que fue eso? pregunta hawk

-andando dijo meliodas

todos fueron al lugar y al llegar pudieron ver que la misma niña estaba asustada intentando escapar.

\- **¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ...SUÉLTENME AHORA!** dijo grita la niña totalmente asustada y confundida

\- ¿que está pasando? pregunta meliodas

-no lo sé capitán, ella despertó y al parecer su poder se desato sin querer dijo merlín

-tenemos que frenarla dijo meliodas

el pecado de la ira amarro en sus brazos a la pequeña quien se asustó más todavía de lo que ya estaba anteriormente.

-**DÉJAME EN PAZ** grita la pelinegra

De la nada meliodas fue envuelto en una especie de corriente hecha de materia oscura y.… sangre, la cual provocaba grandes heridas en todo su cuerpo a tal punto de que el rubio la soltó, quedando gravemente herido.

-Señor meliodas se encuentra bien dijo Elizabeth preocupada

-si estoy bien dijo meliodas

-como la detendremos dijo ban

la pequeña niña híbrida los miro a todos con una mirada entre furia y miedo.

-no se quienes sean ustedes, pero si me vuelven a atacar no dudare en acaban con cada uno de ustedes dijo la niña

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? pregunta Elizabeth con una voz tranquila

-quiero que me devuelvan a mi familia dijo la pelinegra formando una enorme guadaña de doble cara

-No queremos pelear, solo te rescatamos y te trajimos a este lugar para ayudarte dijo diane

-cállate...quiero saber dónde está mi familia y si no me lo dicen en este preciso instante los matare sin dudarlo...escucharon dijo la niña

En ese momento entro zeldris tranquilamente al lugar.

Ella al ver a zeldris, provocó que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, para posteriormente correr hacia él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas apegándose a él como si de una garrapata se tratase.

-creí que habías muerto, pensé que después de ese día todo se había acabado para mí, me quedé sola por 2000 años dijo la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos

todos quedaron paralizados a excepción de meliodas, ya que él sabía del porqué del comportamiento de la pequeña.

-tranquila ya estoy aquí, ahora puedes calmarte dijo zeldris correspondiendo al abrazo

—¿Oigan que está sucediendo aquí? Pregunta Hawk confundido

—creo que no lo mencione, pero esa niña... es la hija de zeldris dijo meliodas con una sonrisa

**Continuará...**


	6. Recuerdos y Revelaciones

Todos se quedaron confundidos ante esa revelación tan inesperada de parte de meliodas cosa que les produjo demasiados inquietudes y preguntas en sus cabezas.

\- ¿capitán a que te refieres? pregunta Diane

-porque no mejor dejas que él se los explique dijo meliodas mirando a su hermano quien tenía a la niña sentada en sus piernas

-si tuviera que decirles de seguro no me creerían, pero de todas maneras lo haré cuando tuve ese sueño, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación de haber vivido eso antes como si fuese un déjà vu y cuando vi ese ataúd sentía como si algo o mejor dicho alguien conocido para mi estuviera allí dentro, pero para el momento en el que ella salió de ahí, mis pensamientos se congelaron por unos instantes, como si el tiempo hubiera regresado un poco más antes de que esa maldita guerra se había desatado...y recordé todo dijo zeldris

\- ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? pregunta Elizabeth

-recuerdo que ella me menciono que estaba embarazada, algo que me pareció sorprendente, ya que nunca tuvimos relaciones carnales en ningún momento y cuando le pregunte, me dijo que había bebido por accidente mi sangre, la cual de alguna misteriosa manera se quedó alojada en su vientre y por alguna extraña razón ella dio a luz a la pequeña niña que esta frente a ustedes explico el pelinegro

-lo que no logro comprender del todo es por qué recordaste todos esos acontecimientos, después de 3000 años dijo merlín

-fue culpa mía, le dije al mago Gowther que borrará todo rastro de mis recuerdos de mi pequeña hija, con el propósito de protegerla y así mi padre no supiera de su existencia, pero ahora que mis memorias regresaron se perfectamente que él vendrá tras ella dijo zeldris

-valla...eso explica muchas cosas dijo diane

-y cuál es tu nombre niña dijo ban

-me llamo Morgana, mucho gusto dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-señor zeldris podría decirnos como es que ella tiene tanto poder dijo Elizabeth

-eso se debe a que es mitad demonio y mitad vampiro, si bien su madre no tenía un nivel de poder tan grande como el mío, nuestra genética provoco que Morgana tuviera un poder similar al que tengo actualmente dijo zeldris

-papi, perdón por interrumpirte, pero tengo algo de sed dijo Morgana con una mirada tierna

-déjame adivinar, quieres sangre no es así dijo zeldris

ella solo inclino la cabeza algo sonrojada por su nerviosismo.

-bien intentare conseguir sangre para ti dijo zeldris

-oye zeldris, tengo una idea dijo meliodas

-se te ocurre algo dijo zeldris

-porque no buscamos un barril de cerveza y la llenamos de sangre, así ella tendrá reservas para poder beber cuando quiera dijo meliodas

-iré por el barril dijo diane

-suena bien...pero de donde conseguiremos la sangre para ella dijo zeldris

-fácil dijo meliodas mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo

\- ¿tengo algo en la cara capitán? pregunta ban confundido

de pronto meliodas tomo el brazo de ban para cortarle un poco haciéndolo sangrar, pero sin antes servirlo en una jarra de cerveza.

-aquí tienes pequeña dijo meliodas entregándole la jarra

-gracias tío meliodas dijo Morgana con una gran sonrisa

ella comienza a beber la sangre de ban como si no hubiese un mañana hasta que no quedo ni una sola gota. esto dejo a todos sorprendidos.

-vaya es la sangre más deliciosa que he probado dijo Morgana

-qué bueno que te guste, muy bien ban comienza a llenar ese barril ordeno meliodas

-capitán ni creas que seré el depósito de alimento de esta niña dijo ban con los brazos cruzados

-Ban no seas así con la niña, si no lo haces te prohibiré estar cerca de mi dijo Elaine

-lo que digas Elaine dijo ban rendido y cabizbajo

-hay algo que no logro entender cómo es que sobreviste por tanto tiempo dijo Elizabeth

-bueno no estoy segura, pero creo que fue por el sello que mi mami coloco al rededor del ataúd dijo la pequeña hibrida

-pero cómo es posible que nunca nos hallan informado de tu existencia dijo Escanor

-tal vez por el hecho de que mi poder se encontraba esparcido por el lugar atemorizando a todos los que intentaron encontrarme dijo Morgana tocando su pequeña barbilla

-bueno al parecer está anocheciendo creo que es hora de dormir no creen dijo meliodas

-sí creo que tienes razón dijo King con un gran bostezo

todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a excepción de zeldris y su hija quienes se quedaron afuera de la taberna.

\- ¿papi, como fue que me encontraste después de casi 500 años? pregunta Morgana con curiosidad

-pues sonara gracioso, pero fue un sueño el que me dio una pista de que aún continuabas con vida dijo zeldris

-ah ya veo...me alegra mucho verte otra vez dijo Morgana abrazando al demonio

-a mí también pequeña dijo zeldris dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a Morgana

-creo que debíamos ir a dormir no crees dijo zeldris

-sí creo que tienes razón dijo la niña

de pronto ella siente como si la cargaran y evidentemente era su padre quien la cargaba en sus hombros.

-jeje oye bájame rió Morgana

-no dijo zeldris

al llegar a la habitación zeldris se dejó caer sobre la cama junto con su hija quien no paraba de reír.

-te diviertes no es cierto dijo el pelinegro

-si contesto la pequeña

-había olvidado como se sentía esto dijo zeldris

\- ¿a qué te refieres? pregunta Morgana

-recuerdas ese día en el que decidimos encerrarte en ese ataúd verdad dijo zeldris

-sí dijo Morgana con un tono triste

-bueno, después de eso una guerra se desato entre los 4 clanes y el clan demonio fue sellado por 3000 años cuando escapé, empecé por devastar toda Britannia, acabe con cientos de vidas, destruí ciudades sin motivo alguno dijo zeldris seriamente

-no entiendo dijo Morgana

-lo que trato de decir es que, si te dejas llevar por un camino de venganza no te dará paz...creme lo sé dijo el pelinegro

-oye, no me interesa en lo absoluto que tipo de cosas malas hayas hecho, tu sigues siendo mi padre, la persona la cual yo más admiro y para mí siempre serás mi héroe dijo Morgana dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-te pareces tanto a tu madre dijo zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-buenas noches dijo Morgana cerrando el ataúd

-duerme bien dijo zeldris quedando profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente

-muy bien amigos, hoy iremos a camelot dijo meliodas

-capitán no cree que es muy arriesgado dijo diane

-si hermano, sabes perfectamente como yo que los demás mandamientos nos estarán esperando dijo zeldris

-eso lo sé, pero no es nada que podamos superar dijo meliodas

-oiga señor zeldris donde se encuentra Morgana dijo Elizabeth

-aun continua dormida, además es mitad vampira no le agrada el sol, es un poco de lógica no es verdad dijo zeldris con los brazos cruzados

-tiene razón, pero como hará para luchar dijo Elizabeth

-no lo sé, pero de seguro se me ocurrirá algo dijo el pelinegro saliendo del lugar

mientras tanto con Morgana

La pequeña niña estaba despertando después de una larga noche de sueño, ella estaba dormida en un ataúd el cual fue hecho por zeldris junto con la ayuda de merlin, el propósito era no solo para su descanso sino también como una cámara de regeneración.

Al abrir el ataúd descubrió que su padre no estaba en la habitación, esto la preocupo bastante, haciendo que ella lo comenzara a buscar, pero al no encontrarlo decidió utilizar sus poderes para hallarlo.

\- ¿que extraño donde se metió? dijo la niña

ella decidió salir, pero sin antes utilizar sus poderes de vampiro e invocar una vestimenta para evitar los rayos del sol en su sensible piel al contacto con este, el cual consiste en un traje de color blanco con una capucha para cubrir su rostro.

-mucho mejor dijo Morgana saliendo de la habitación.

Al llegar a la planta baja del sombrero de jabalí pudo ver que estaba vacía así que se dispuso a salir, pero con la confianza de que el sol no le iba a hacer daño.

-hola amigos dijo la niña

-hola Morgana, oye porque traes eso puesto dijo King

-no me gusta el sol dijo Morgana

-es por tu parte vampira cierto dijo Gowther

-así es básicamente soy 65% vampiro y 35% demonio, eso es básicamente por mis padres dijo Morgana

-nos estas diciendo que puedes utilizar las habilidades tanto de un vampiro como el de un demonio dijo King

-correcto dijo la niña

-eso no me lo esperaba dijo ban algo sorprendido

-bueno, tengo que irme, saben dónde está mi papi dijo Morgana

-No morgana dijo Diane

-de acuerdo de seguro esta afuera dijo morgana saliendo del lugar

-ten cuidado dijo meliodas

Al salir la niña no lo encontró por ninguna parte, cosa que la preocupo bastante, cuando de repente apareció una mujer encapuchada.

\- ¿quién eres? pregunta Morgana

-eso no te incumbe niña, solo entrégale esto a tus amigos dijo la mujer dándole un afiche

-de acuerdo dijo Morgana con inseguridad

La encapuchada se retiró rápidamente del lugar para no levantar sospechas de que estuvo ahí.

Ella regreso a la taberna solo para sentarse en una mesa con el afiche encima de esta.

-oye niña que es esto dijo ban

-un afiche o algo así dijo la pelinegra

\- ¡Capitán! Grita ban

-que sucede dijo meliodas

-ven a ver esto dijo ban

El chico al llegar a la mesa y observar lo que había ahí se dispuso a llamar a los demás.

\- ¿Que sucede capitán? Pregunta diane

-tenemos problemas y grandes dijo meliodas seriamente

-a que te refieres capitán dijo King

\- ¿Quién te dio esto? Pregunta meliodas furioso

-una mujer encapuchada en la entrada del lugar dijo Morgana asustada por la actitud de su tío

-mierda dijo meliodas molesto

-tenemos problemas cierto dijo zeldris llegando al lugar

-sí y al parecer saben que estamos aquí y nos quieren muertos dijo meliodas

-déjame ver dijo zeldris arrebatándole el afiche a su hermano

Zeldris al verlo su mirada cambió por completo a una de furia, para seguidamente quemar con sus llamas oscuras el pedazo de papel.

-alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios sucede dijo Morgana

-tenemos que prepararnos dijo meliodas

\- ¡si capitán! dijeron todos al unísono

Ellos salieron dejando a Morgana completamente confundida.

-te lo explicare cuando lleguemos dijo zeldris

-de acuerdo dijo la niña algo cabizbaja

**Continuará...**


End file.
